Half-Moon II- A Year Later
by Storyexpert
Summary: The epic tale of midget detective.
1. Chapter 1- The Aftermath

Half-Moon II- Chapter 1- The Aftermath

With April still at the farmhouse and school being over for the past three months of summer vacation, everybody was happy and relaxed. Red and I for one, weren't. We had dealt with tons of cases over the summer, because everybody who had seen the big performance at the talent show last year told their friends and we became instant mega-stars. We'd already made about $106.94 by the time school started from all of our cases. I was hoping I'd perk up this year height-wise, but unfortunately I still wasn't there yet. I had only grown an inch. Red however, had grown two inches and towered over me even more than before. Red actually passed this year, and moved on the 9th grade. Luckily, our school handles grades 5-10, so we had nothing to worry about. Being in 8th grade was really stressing me out. May's daddy was still working on his community service hours. His judge had given him 500 community service hours. None of which, he had bothered to do until now, now that they threatened him a month in prison. May of course, was still mad at me and was pretending I was nonexistent. However, she treated Red like an old best buddy. Herod was still involved in trying to become a detective, but he hasn't had any luck with cases or anything. He tried to tag along with us, but Red wouldn't let him. I overheard him saying that he didn't want Roddy to have to go through what we have. Now that Herod saw me in action as a real intelligent detective, he had a brand-new respect for me. His hair was also turning increasingly blond and his signature Sharkey red hairs were losing color. He was beginning to resemble a 7th grade kid by the name of James. James was one of the only friends I'd ever had until I started getting acknowledged by May. He hated her so he began to choosingly grow distant from me. His hair was a light blond. His skin was slightly pale, and he wore wristbands and pastels a lot. He would accept almost any dare as long as it was humorous. Right now I was heading to 1st period, English with Mrs. Nichols. She was nice enough, but she was new to teaching so she didn't have any experience. She wasn't a day older than 22. English was an easy enough subject for me, so I always have maintained an A- in my English classes.

"Take out your notebooks, please," chimed Mrs. Nichols "Page 46 is the page we will work on today."

Tanner raised his hand, "Can we use pen?"

"No, please, no," replied Nichols. "If you have to erase something you won't be able to with pen."

"We can just cross it out," muttered Tyrani. "It's not that hard."

"Excuse me?" Nichols appeared not to have heard him. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Nothing," replied Tyrani. "Just—nothing."

"Alright then," said Nichols, a little taken back. "Work individually."

After 49 minutes of easy English learning, it was off to P.E., the only class I lacked in. I can never achieve more than a C- in my P.E. history. There were two P.E. teachers, Mr. Ryusa and Mrs. Shayani. Luckily, Red was in my P.E. also. We were heading to the locker room which was strictly co-ed. Many parents had argued about this, as the boys and girls could see each other undressing clearly. I tried not to glance at anybody during this time, but other kids like Red and Matt couldn't keep their eyes off the girls.

I already typed enough for today, so I guess this chapter will end here. Also, sorry about missing cover pictures and misspellings and incorrect grammar in my latest stories. I've been releasing and editing this on a MacBook lately, so it's a bit harder.


	2. Chapter 2- The Aftermath of the Aftermat

Half-Moon II- Chapter 2- The Aftermath of the Aftermath

So as I was saying we're in P.E. for the next 36 minutes. Just our luck, too that on the first day back to school we have to run the mile course. Basically how it works is, we run around the perimeter of the field twice and if we finish in 14 minutes and thirty seconds or less, we pass for the day. Of course Red can finish in 6 minutes and twenty-seven seconds because of his athletic body. I can barely maintain thirteen minutes. Turns out this whole crazy experience has boosted my agility. I finished in ten minutes and fifty-two seconds. A new record for me. Red and I decided to play basketball for the remaining twenty-two minutes.

"Ready to lose, Half-Moon?" Red taunted.

Oh, joy. The nickname is back.

"Only if you are," I replied.

He tossed the ball into the hoop without it even touching the rim for a total of three points since he attempted a longshot. I picked up the balls and went in for a close-up shot. It bounced off the rim and into Red's hand, which he tossed back into the hoop for another two points. I was already losing zero-to-five. Just as he was about to make another longshot, I slapped the ball out of his hands and shot it myself. Three-to-five, not bad. I tripped and slammed my face on the asphalt. Red scooped up the ball and made another successful longshot. I lost badly three-to-seven. But on the bright side, I got to keep my bloody nose as a participation prize. The whistle blew and it was off to Science for Red and I. We both have Mr. Wolf, the middle-aged joker with tons of rules and a clipboard full of names to mark as "misbehaving." His class seemed to blow right through, and before I knew it, I was off to Computer Lab, my first elective class. I have Creative writing as my second elective, but that wasn't until the near-end of the day. I breezed through the crowded roads and found myself at Mrs. Anderson's large green chipped door. It seemed to be locked today. Apparently, today was a sick day. On her sick days we had to go to her classroom and just talk as our substitute watched us closely. I found Red and I some nice seats in the back by the windows, far from anybody who could overhear us.

"How's your nose doing?" Red asked smartly.

"Fine, how's yours?" I asked, aiming a punch at his shoulder. Just like the first time, he let it make impact even though he could have easily dodged it.

"Half-Moon, you bully!" he cried. "Be careful, or I'll have my lawyer on you!"

"Just like the Talent Show," I replied with a grin. For those were his exact words in which he used at the Show.

"James's case," Red said instantly. "Think we should take it?"

"Nah, he's probably just trying to play a trick on us," I replied. "He DOES promise sufficient payment though."

"I guess we'll take it," Red said. "Hey, James!"

"Yeah?" he asked, coming to where we were sitting. "Given any thought about my offer?"

I noticed he only looked at Red for that whole sentence. Except for his breath between words, in which he smirked at me slightly.

"We decided it's worth it," Red said. "No tricks though."

"Right, of course," James responded meaningfully. "I can pay two dollars once you're finished with the case."

"Sounds like a deal," Red replied, extending his hand.

I extended mine also, but James seemed to be distracted by something suddently before he could shake my hand.

"You'd think he would want to be friends with you again, considering May hates you now," Red exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"James!" Red said, a hint below a shout. "Keep up, Half-Moon!"

"Right, right," I said.

"I guess we weren't friends for too long, and now he's lost interest in me," I said, trying now to sound bothered by this probability.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that," Red muttered, rising from his chair and approaching James.

"Red?" I commented. "What're you doing? Red- Red?"

This has been Chapter 2 of Half-Moon II. Chapter 3 might not be out for a while, so in the meantime you should check out Half-Moon from your local library. It's a great book.


End file.
